blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamcatcher
Terry Montana (aka Dreamcatcher) is a Superhuman and one of the many protectors of New York City against the forces of evil. His powers of both superhuman abilities and control over the mechanics of the 'Dream World' have made him a powerful hero. Biography Early life Terry was born in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Always tormented by either kids at school or by his abusive father. He began to develop a hatred for people who would torment those who didn't deserve it. His hatred severely affected him in a psychological manner, as he began to repress anger and rage more and more. Discovering his powers When he was 15, Terry finally snapped after being bullied again by a group of youths. He then managed to send them all into a deep sleep after he exploded in a surge of rage. In this madness, he suddenly became one with the 'Dream World' - a mystical netherworld that is formed by the sleep of others. Terry relished in his torture of the bullies, until one suddenly died of shock. He then ejected himself from their minds and fled, finding his ability of flight along with it. He was sickened by his actions, seeing him become what he had always despised. In his self-loathing, he noticed that his rage gave him enhanced strength and invisibility. Terry concluded that these powers must have needed a higher purpose than mere revenge. It was then that Dreamcatcher was born. As Dreamcatcher Because he spent over three years from home, developing his powers - he became unrecognisable to the public, with darker hair and his eyes turned a sandy yellowish colour. As Dreamcatcher, he became both superhero and detective, using his skills with the mind and his physical powers to assist the authorities in bringing down hardened criminals. However, his normal job of merely subduing thugs and taking down mobsters was coming to an end. His lifestyle was beginning to create supervillains, who killed many more people than what his usual enemies did. Nevertheless, he still fought and defeated them. However, he made a mortal enemy out of the sadistic and psycotic Cenobite, who vowed to slaughter the whole of New York City. Because of all this, Terry has often questioned whether his job as a superhero was doing more harm than good, as people like Cenobite were becoming more and more dangerous. Relationships Atmos Girl Dreamcatcher had joined with Atmos Girl quite a number of times in battling their respective threats. Their close connection then became an attraction and soon they began a romantic relationship. It was then that Atmos Girl stayed within New York instead of Chicago to be with Terry more often. Night Terror Fredrick Destino, an all-time fan of Dreamcatcher grew hateful of his hero after he failed to save his parents from a train wreck caused by Cenobite. Using experimental equipment, he became a creature of both the Material and Dream world - the Night Terror. With far more advanced powers than Dreamcatcher, Terry sees Night Terror as 'the only thing he could ever be truly scared of', as Terry could normally hide in the Dream World from the likes of Cenobite or Cthulhu but Night Terror could appear in both - so Terry is never safe. Abilities * Dream manipulation * Mind control (when asleep only) * Invisibility * Flight * Sleep inducing * Superhuman strength Appearance Terry has shoulder-length, light brown hair. About 6ft tall and a sandy yellow eye colour. He normally wears blue linen clothing lined with bullet proof Duramite, that look similar to pyjamas. The shirt bears his insignia - a white cresent moon with the points facing upwards. Personality Terry has a very reserved or distant demeanour. The abuse he suffered at an early age mixed with the trauma of the incident with the bully's death and his three years of living alone has made him an independent yet aloof individual. He prefers to keep to himself and rarely works with anyone. His relationship with Atmos Girl shows his more compassionate side: he cares deeply for her, more than any other person. So if she is in danger, he will be both ruthless and more forceful than he ever was - showing an emotion that drives his powers but could just as easily make him lose control of them: rage. See Also * Dream World * Atmos Girl * Night Terror * Cenobite Category:Heroes